


Light

by 5min



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Marriage Proposal, cant believe thats a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5min/pseuds/5min
Summary: Minhyuk was a sunshine that lighted up even the darkest of Hyunwoo's nights. The sun hid from him  at night because it was ashamed to face such, bright light.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this today so I apologise in advance for any errors, english afterall is not my first language

Hyunwoo was determined. 

His mind went back to six years ago, when he was walking through the streets after his late night shift, the air was heavy, cold, but mostly it was just, empty. 

There were shuffling, and he knew he shouldn't approach. So he didn't. But after a few more shuffling and a loud scream resonated through the area, he rushed to the alley, preparing himself for the worst.

There stood a man, hovering over another. The latter curled into a small ball on the floor, shivering. Terrified he was. And only after chasing away the attacker and yelling some profanities at him did Hyunwoo have the opportunity to lift the stranger up, encouraging him to stand, and look at him properly. His eyes were filled with fear and nothing else. His white hair stained with dirt from the ground, so as his clothes.

Hyunwoo knew he shouldn't invite strangers over. Especially one he met in a dark alley past midnight. But there was something about this stranger that made Hyunwoo want to protect him before even learning his name. Something about the way his feature looked perfect bathed in the street lights.

It was not an ideal first meeting, but they learned to grow around it, learned to forget it as they made new memories. 

Minhyuk, after overcoming the shock of the incident turned out to be a very good company. He would fill the silence with chatters and talks not leaving any space for awkwardness. 

It didn't take them long.

.

Hyunwoo brought Minhyuk to a fair once. He almost regretted begging Minhyuk to go on the roller coaster when he saw Minhyuk's terrified expression right at the moment when the coaster started moving, but forgot about it right away when he felt Minhyuk's hand gripping his tight.

The haunted house was the worst (to Minhyuk). The ghosts kept appearing out of nowhere and they would run after both of them after their initial shock was over. Hyunwoo couldn't really complain much, Minhyuk was, hugging him the whole time afterwards, drowning Hyunwoo with excessive affection.

But the ferris wheel was the best. Hyunwoo could see Minhyuk's face glowing under all the artificial lights. When they were up there, it was as if the whole world stopped and they were the only ones there. 

.

One time Minhyuk let Hyunwoo tag along with him to the nursery he was teaching at. And the glimmer in the children's eyes when they saw Minhyuk was enough to show Hyunwoo how perfect of a father Minhyuk could be. How perfect of a father Minhyuk would be. 

The toddlers were all so innocent, expressions brightening when Minhyuk introduced Hyunwoo to them. Hyunwoo turned to face Minhyuk one random moment, he was smiling, laughing along with the children, a glint of excitement evident in his eyes. And Hyunwoo wanted nothing more than to make that smile last.

.

Dinner at Hyunwoo's parents by far, held his favourite mind portrait of Minhyuk. He remembered one point that night, he just came back from the toilet and he saw Minhyuk talking with his parents again with that smile. A smile so bright he could blind everyone in the room if he would. 

And later that night when they were talking in front of the television, Hyunwoo couldn't stop but think that he was the luckiest person to ever even had the chance to call Minhyuk his. 

.

Five years later, when Hyunwoo had Minhyuk in his arms, sleeping soundly, puffing out soft breaths, ridding Hyunwoo of his worries. He just knew. That he'd like Minhyuk to accompany him for another 50 years. He'd like that very much. 

Planting a soft kiss on Minhyuk's temple, he thanked the gods for the beauty in front of him. His white hair shimmering slightly under the moonlight, his face pale and soft and just, perfect.

That was why Hyunwoo found himself in a store adorned with silvers and golds. He wanted it to be perfect, so that it would be worthy of Minhyuk. 

Six months later, he still had the rings tucked at the back of one of his drawers.

.

Date night, every friday. This was the day, the day Hyunwoo would ask Minhyuk to hold his hands forever. Until death do them part.

Hyunwoo stopped by a flower shop after work, asking for their most expensive bouquet of whites. Not nearly as white, as pure and lovely as Minhyuk, but they would do.

Hyunwoo kept imagining Minhyuk's face as he drove, he truly was an angel sent from the heavens. His smile could light up the streets, brighter than the sun. His laugh could light up Hyunwoo's whole day and many more after that. 

.

Minhyuk was looking for the specific cardigan to keep him warm on their date. He was rummaging through the drawers when he could feel something soft. Felt like velvet and he took it out, in it was two rings, so so beautiful, the words 'the love of my life,' grazed its inside.

.

Minhyuk's smile provided Hyunwoo with light so beautiful, but the light Hyunwoo saw when he was just 5 minutes away from their apartment, was harsh and nothing close to the heavenly light Minhyuk had. He could only feel, feel the airbag take away his breath when it expanded and feel the way something sharp was clawing at his sides. The last thing he saw was flickers of Minhyuk's face, faces he mentally captured before it went dark.

Until death do us part.

**Author's Note:**

> Woop, sorry bout that


End file.
